


Party Boy ( Brett x Eddy )

by gg0v0



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gg0v0/pseuds/gg0v0
Summary: Brett: 計畫通才有豆腐吃 www





	Party Boy ( Brett x Eddy )

Brett x Eddy

\---------------

「嗡…嗡……」被隨手擱在枕邊的手機發出了低頻規律的震動，隨後一隻瘦長的手從被襦內伸出來，緩慢地按下接聽鍵。「Hey？Hey！ Eddy？ 你有空嗎？ Brett他喝醉啦………」周圍的吵雜聲不時掩蓋住對方的聲音，但並不影響Eddy明白，半夜到Party撈人的任務又來了。天知道打從他們成為室友以來，這是Eddy第幾次上街去把喝掛的Brett拎回來，流程簡直熟捻於心

「Brett的夾克……在這裡！…好了！出發去把迷路的羊拉回家啦！…」套上印有Practice的T-shirt ，Eddy拿起錢包鑰匙走出了他們的公寓，徹底融進了夜色裡。

「Hey！等等！不是那裡…Brett !!!! 門框!!!! 」身旁的人不受控的飄來飄去，把人拉過來的時候，Brett就使勁兒往自己身上黏，放著不管的話，人又會往路上的障礙物撞，Eddy腦中的無奈簡直要滿出來。

「哇…Brett…呃！！」好不容易把人折騰到Brett還丟著DVD的床上，對方突然一個使力，把原先打算拉過棉被的Eddy給拉進床榻裡，陷在床墊和枕頭內導致的突然失重感，讓Eddy一時間不知道做何反應，呆愣愣的看著Brett蹭到自己身上。

「嘿…嘿！！Brett!!! 」Eddy的聲線突然混進了拔高的氣音，原來是壓在上方的Brett，猛地將貼著Eddy腰際的雙手往他的T-shirt裡伸，小臂也不安分的把對方精瘦的腰給圍圈起來，還不斷搓揉，Eddy平時最怕癢的地方被攻擊得一蹋糊塗，被碰過的地方炸起一片片雞皮疙瘩，連帶著因為身體受刺激，反射性想逃脫而開始一顫一顫地抽搐，但是卻被身上的人用體重一次次嵌回去柔軟的床墊裡。

「…等下…我不是抱枕…嗯哦！！」 也許是因為姿勢的緣故，Brett的大腿好幾次磨蹭到Eddy腿間的敏感帶，惹得Eddy下意識想夾起雙腿，可是卻只能卡到Brett的大腿外側或是腰。

「嗚…Brett……你給我醒醒……」幾番掙脫不得，Eddy幾乎快被逼出哭腔，他勉強的舉起雙手推Brett的胸膛，試圖把對方晃醒。

「嗯…？哦……Eddy…？…Eddy。」 Brett被搖得終於睜開了眼睛，他緩慢的看向Eddy，花了一點時間好像在聚焦，最後像是確認完對方是Eddy一樣，歪著頭又要往下倒過去。

「嘿！等等！眼鏡！！眼鏡！」眼看著Brett又要落下來，Eddy深怕他那副黑框眼鏡被壓壞，急忙趕在Brett的臉砸到自己肩上之前，把對方的眼鏡給摘下。也許是位置剛好，Brett的吐息不斷擦過Eddy的側頸，讓他不禁想把脖子往內縮，可是此刻他整個肩膀都被Brett的臉和凹陷的枕頭給困住，令Eddy只能不斷抽氣來分散注意力。

終於，Brett像是聽到Eddy心中的求饒般，將臉翻向外側，讓Eddy得以從煎熬中喘口氣。

「………」耳邊的呼吸聲，隨著胸前傳來的緩慢心跳越發平穩，身下逐漸放鬆肌肉的身體，昭示著對方已經進入沉睡。Brett緩緩的睜開雙眼，盯著眼前Eddy的肩膀，露出了得逞的壞笑，他輕輕的將臉湊往對方的頸側，以不會留下痕跡的力度，吮了一個只有Brett才看得見的草莓，這才滿意地挪好舒服的姿勢準備入睡。

「下次再把Eddy摁在沙發上撓癢的時候，偷偷用一些方法，讓他再次發出點別的除了笑聲以外的聲音好了……」進入夢鄉的前一刻，Brett如是想。

**Author's Note:**

> Brett: 計畫通才有豆腐吃 www


End file.
